With you
by LiliuMurasaki
Summary: Da quando la lotta contro Pain ha avuto luogo Naruto non ha mai risposto alla confessione di Hinata,è arrivato il momento della verità poichè Hinata a causa di un patto tra Suna e Konoha potrebbe perdere tutto quello per cui ha lottato.Naruto/GaaraxHinata


Declaimer: Tutti i personaggi presenti in questa fanfiction appartengono a Masashi Kishimoto, perchè se fossi io a prendere le decisioni Hinata avrebbe un ruolo più importante*crepa

Questa è la mia prima fanficion per cui siate clementi e fate commenti costruttivi così che io possa imparare dai miei errori çWç

Questa storia nasce come Oneshot ma se ci saranno richieste potrei anche cercare di continuarlaw.

Buona lettura

**With you...**

Sono passati solo due anni, ma a me è sembrato un secolo, anche se non sono stata mai una figura attiva nella tua vita, la tua mera presenza all'interno di questo villaggio, di quella che consideravo la mia prigione, si,la tua presenza era fondamentale.  
>Ma vederti tornare trionfale dopo due anni di duro allenamento, cambiato, maturato nel corpo e nell''animo mi ha inondato di una gioa inmensa, gioa che nessuna parola è in grado di descrivere.<p>

Ricordi ancora il giorno del tuo combattimento con Neji-nisan?Quando per la prima volta ho preso il coraggio a due mani e sono riuscita a parlarti, senza svenire e imbarazzarmi oltre il dovuto, visto che il rossore delle mie guance e il continuo balbettio erano sufficienti.

A quei tempi ero la piccola erede, la piccola inutile erede, troppo debole e inappropriata per essere il nuovo capo famiglia.

Perfino il mio stesso cugino desiderava la mia morte e la mia sorellina mi guardava con disguto come del resto le aveva insegnato suo padre, perchè di certo per lui non ero una figlia ma un fallimento che portava solo disonore alla famiglia degli Hyuga.

Avrei preferito cavarmi questi occhi, simbolo di chi ero e di cosa facevo parte pur di starti accanto, ma tu avevi problemi più gravi a cui pensare e dimostravi ogni giorno di più la tua forza anche se estremamente infantile.

Ma adesso è tutto diverso sei riuscito a conquistare un intero villaggio, non sei più il piccolo Naturo che urla alla folla con finta spavalderia e poi piange quando pensa che non lo veda nessuno.

Anche io sono cambiata anche se può sembrare difficile a prima vista, poichè per notare i reali cambiamenti ci vorrebbe del tempo, ma grazie ai miei compagni, a Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei e ne sarai sorpreso perfino Neji-nisan mi ha aiutato.

Forse ti sembrerà stupido o infantile averti consegnato questa lettera, sarebbe stato meglio parlare di persona, ma sono sicura che non sarei riuscita a confidarti tutto ciò che avevo nel cuore senza balbettare o arrossire o peggio svenire.

Il motivo centrale per cui ti ho inviato questo messaggio è per sapere la tua risposta, dopo la mia dichiarazione, dopo aver girdato al mondo ma sopratutto a te, il mio amore e aver rischiato la vita per dimostratelo, tu non hai mai toccato l'argomento dopo la morte di Paine.

Sappi che questa è una tortura, aver trovato il coraggio di dirti ciò che provo e non ricevere alcuna risposta, ne un rifiuto e tanto meno...ma capisco che hai una missione da compiere, lo hai promesso a Sakura-chan no? E adesso anche Sai-san e Yamato-sensei ti auteranno, per cui sono sicura che per l'ennesima volta tornerai trionfante nel tuo villaggio d'origine e sarai l'eroe tra gli eroi.

Sai una settimana fa l''Hokage mi ha convocata per annunciarmi che la richiesta è stata accettata, puoi immaginare la mia confusione quando le ho chiesto di quale richiesta stesse parlando, che stupida, ingenua a credere che, visto che Neji-nisan e Hanabi-chan mi avevano accettato, avesse fatto lo stesso mio padre. Mio padre per una volta mi aveva trovato idonea, idonea per essere usata come merce di scambio, una sposa in dono in cambio di un'alleanza duratura, quale modo migliore per liberarsi dell' erede indegna.

In un periodo potenzialmente prebellico è la norma cercare di stringere più alleanze possibili e di rafforzare quelle già pattuite, speravo solo che non toccasse a me questa volta...

Se non averrà nessun cambiamento repentino mi sposerò Naruto, mi sposerò con il Kazekage della della terra del vento, Gaara della Sabbia.

Mi è stato chiesto se ero d'accordo per quanto riguarda questa unione, domanda retorica, come se il mio parere avesse un minimo peso, allora mi è stato chiesto se avevo già in mente "qualcuno" e se così fosse di liberarmi di questi "stupidi" sentimentalismi prima dell'arrivo del mio futuro sposo.

Naruto non ti ho consegnato questa missiva per costringerti a fare nulla, ma ho preso una decisione, mi sono offerta volontaria per organizzare il comitato di benvenuto del Kazekage proprio per poter avere almeno un momento per parlare da soli.

A onor del vero questo messaggio sarebbe in mio reclutamento per questa missione che si svolgerà questa notte sul ponte a nord'-ovest della foresta.

Io attenderò lì Naruto, il tuo arrivo implicherà una quanche forma di interesse nei mie confronti che va oltre l'amicizia e in quel caso lotterò con le unghie e con i denti per evitare questo matrimonio, ma se non provi nulla per me, se per te sono una semplice amica o peggio, una casuale compagna di missioni, allora non venire, io capirò e lascerò morire nel mio cuore la spernaza e desidererò questo matrimonio di convenienza con tutto il mio essere perchè mi porterà via dalla mia prigione e dall'uomo che amo e che non potrò mai avere.

Ti aspetterò al ponte.

PS: Un ultima cosa, nel caso in cui tu non venga voglio che tu bruci questa lettera, non perchè mi vergogni dei miei sentimenti o del tuo rifiuto ma perchè sarebbe un semplice e inutile pezzo di carta che i nemici della casata principale utilizzerebbero contro mio padre.

Con tutto il mio amore.

Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.

Questa mattina quando si era svegliato e come ogni giorno era andato a controllare la cassetta della posta era rimasto alquanto sorpreso, qualcuno gli aveva spedito una lettera.

Sulla busta non vi era scritto alcun mittente qualcuno l'aveva consegnata direttamente, ma chi?

Spinto dalla curiosità la aprì e iniziò a leggere...

Non poteva credere a ciò che le sue cerulee pupille stavano vedendo, la lettera era stata scritta da Hinata Hyuga, si sentiva molto in colpa per non averla visitata all'ospedale, ma era subito ripartito alla ricerca di Sasuke-kun una volta saputo che era entrato a far parte del Libro Nero degli shinobi.

Da quando era ritornato al villaggio in attesa di nuove notizie sulla posizione di Sasuke-kun, aveva visto la principessa degli Hyuga un paio di volte e si erano scambiati poche parole ma non vi era stato alcun riferimento a ciò che era successo durante lo scontro contro Paine.

Adesso dopo aver letto questo messaggio si era finalmente reso conto che aveva calpestato in maniera involntaria i sentimenti della ragazza.

Naruto non era abbituato a reicevere manifestazioni d'affetto così decise e vederla cadere ai suoi piedi, trafitta da Paine subito dopo avergli confidato il suo amore, lo aveva scosso a tal punto da dargli la forza per sconfiggere un nemico che sembrava indistruttibile. Ma nei mesi seguenti non aveva avuto modo di riflettere su tale evento, quali erano i suoi sentimenti a riguardo?era innamorato?non lo era?

Bhe...di certo era scosso, un matrimonio combinato con Gaara, lui era suo amico ed era sicuro che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, ma Hinata sarebbe sopravvissuta ad un matrimonio senza amore? Lei nella sua lettera era stata chiara se non provava nulla più forte dell'amicizia non avrebbe dovuto presentarsi all'appuntamento, non desiderava la sua pietà bensì il suo amore.

Nessuno gli aveva mia detto così apertmante che lo amava.

Era ciò che Naruto aveva deisderato da una vita, essere amato e nel corso degli anni vi sono state diverse figure, più o meno paterne, presenti nella sua vita, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin e perfino Tsunade-obachan, ma l'affetto più o meno velato che avevano dimostrato nei suoi confonti era tutt'al più quello riservato ad un discepolo, un fratello o al massimo ad un figlio.

La posta in gioco in questo caso era completamente diversa, si parlava dell' amore che unisce un uomo e una donna, dell'indissolubile legame che aveva da sempre ricercato in Sakura-chan e che ormai era diventanto una ricerca del suo amore e della sua approvazione fine a sè stessa, raggiungerlo era passato completamente in secondo piano, del resto il pensiero della sua missione non lasciava spazio a nient'altro...

Ecco, aveva trovato la risposta, il quesito non era più un problema, qualsiasi cosa estranea al suo obbiettivo al momento era da considerarsi superfluo, poichè il suo primo pensiero era salvarlo, non sarebbe in ogni caso in grado di essere d'aiuto per nessun altro, il suo cuore, il suo spirito e la sua mente erano votate ad un unica verità finchè non avesse riportato Sasuke al villaggio nulla avrebbe avuto importanza.

Facendosi un esame di coscenza, cosa molto più difficile di ciò che immaginava, si rese conto che la persona con cui si sentiva, anche se in maniera indiretta, più legata non era Hinata-chan.

Si sentì meschino, non perchè non l'amava ma perchè mentre lei gli aveva confidato la sue paure, la sua volontà di lottare, se la causa fosse stata presente, lui si sarebbe limitato a "non presentarsi" e avrebbe dovuto dimenticare tutto e nel frattempo avrà spinto in un matrimonio senza alcuna possibilità di scampo, l'unica donna, l'unica persona che gli avesse mai prestato attenzione quando tutti gli avevano voltato le spalle, la ragazza che per il suo amore sarebbe andata contro suo padre e il suo intero clan, perdendo tutto ciò per cui aveva lottato fino a quel momento..

La questione non era affatto semplice, pensare non era il suo forte e per quella mattina lo aveva fatto abbastanza, anche se senza un reale risultato, in fondo Hinata-chan, era una ragazza un po' strana che arrossiva per nulla e sveniva molto spesso, ma avrebbe rischiato la vita per le persone per lei importanti e fra di esse vi era proprio lui.

Il risveglio di Hinata non era stato particolarmente brusco, come ogni mattina si era svegliata alle prime luci dell'alba e fingendo che fosse un giorno qualunque si era preparata per unirsi, insieme agli altri membri del Team8, nel loro addestramento giornaliero.

In realtà non era riuscita a chiudere occhio, ma sperava fermamente che nè Kiba-kun nè Shino-kun se ne rendessero conto, non era ancora pronta per confidarsi con loro visto che lei stessa era all'oscuro di ciò che il destino avesse in serbo.

Essere così mattiniera le permetteva di muoversi liberamente dentro casa senza incontare nessuno, tranne suo cugino Neji, che quando non era in missione andava ad allenarsi nel medesimo orario con il suo rispettivo Team.

Per sua fortuna Hinata poteva camminare tranquillamenta tra i corridoi deserti della sua dimora.

Arrivò in perfetto orario al luogo d'incontro, era il principio del bosco a sud del villaggio, dove Naruto e Gaara avevano avuto il loro primo scontro. Il fatto che tutto intorno a lei le ricordasse la sua attuale condizione non contribuiva a calmarla in alcun modo.

"Hoy Hinata-chan!" urlò Kiba sventolando l'ntero braccio come fosse il pennone di una nave in balia del vento, mentre Akamaru le correva in contro.

Hinata s'inginocchiò per abbracciare il grosso cane bianco e si affrettò a dare il buongiorno ai suoi compagni.

L'addestramento proseguiva senza problemi, ma al momento della pausa, fù proprio Shino a parlare:

"Qualcosa ti turba, Hinata?"

La ragazza si sentì presa in contro piede e in preda all'ansia disse:

"N-no Shino-Kun, v-va tutto b-bene..."

Hinata sapeva di essersi tradita, ormai balbettava sol quando era particolarmente nervosa o in ansia, Shino avrebbe subito capito, che qualcosa non quadrava.

"...E se così non fosse tu ti confideresti con il tuo Team, vero?" Continuò il ragazzo guardandola attraverso le sue lenti scure.

"C-certo." Concluse secca lei, ma con una certa insicurezza.

Shino, non pressò più del dovuto il problema e avvertì i suoi compagni che era ora di continuare l'allenamento.

*Per fortuna, Kiba-kun era troppo occupato a giocare con Akamaru per notare la nostra discussione, altrimenti lui non avrebbe lasciato correre come Shino-kun* pensò la giovane Hyuga facendo un sospiro di sollievo.

La giornata stava passando più in fretta del previsto, era già ora di pranzo e l'addestramento per oggi era finito visto che sia Kiba che Shino dovevano partire per una missione di ricerca poichè il loro Team era specializzato in questo tipo di mssioni.

*Per questa volta non potrò andare con loro in missione a causa del comitato di benvenuto di questa sera...Neji-nisan mi sostituirà visto che un portatore di Byakugan è richiesto, mi chiedo se d'ora in po sarà così...*

Hinata non potè fare a meno di pensarci, se avrebbe dovuto abbandonare il villaggio in maniera assoluta oppure le sarebbe stato permesso di passarvi parte del suo tempo e sarebbe rimasta una shinobi del villaggio della foglia, o in quanto moglie del Kazekage sarebbe diventata uno shinobi della sabbia...

Non tutto era perduto e non aveva motivo di pensare a problemi che forse non avrebbe mai avuto.

Hinata si avviò verso la torre dell'Hokage per fare rapporto e occuparsi dei prepaprativi per quella sera.

Non poteva di certo sapere che un altro shinobi era stato convocato per il medesimo motivo nella sala dell'Hokage.

"Spero di essere stata abbastanza chiara..." continuò Tsunade, spostando una bionda ciocca dietro l'orecchio, sembrava alquanto irritata.

"Potere e sentimenti sono ambiti molto pericolosi in cui giocare e l'amore è il semtimento più impevedibile, sono contenta che tu mi abbia reso partecipe della tua scelta, questa sera ti unirai al comitato di benvenuto...adesso puoi andare, sono sicura che hai molto da fare" concluse con un gesto della mano che indicava la porta di uscita.

Il ragazzo non era particolarmente felice che questa invasione della sua privacy ma si limitò a salutare e ad allontanarti dalla torre il più in fretta possibile.

In seguito a due leggeri colpi sulla porta, Hinata fu invitata ad entrare.

"So-sono venuta qui per fare rapporto ed avere le istuzioni precise riguardanti l'ora dell'arrivo del Kazekage."precisò con flebile voce la ragazza.

"Il suo arrivo è previsto per la 4°ora dopo il tramonto, il grosso dei preparativi è già arrivato al compimento, dovrai farti trovare al di fuori delle mura sul ponte arcobaleno per la terza ora, lì attenderai l'arrivo del Kazekage e del suo entourage, tutto chiaro?"chiese con fermezza la donna.

"C-certo, è tutto chiaro" rispose subito la giovane Hyuga

"Hai già fatto richiesta per un membro aggiuntivo di scorta?"

"Si Okage-sama, poichè si tratta di una missione facoltativa non sono sicura che l'elemento designato potrà partecipar..."

"Va bene, va bene, in ogni caso ho provveduto io stessa a contattare un membro aggiuntivo del comitato, poichè è stata richiesta la massima segretezza da parte del Kazekage userete il passaggio che contuce diretamente nella torre, senza passare dalle mura, io stessa ho provveduto a richiede un'udienza con tuo padre, naturalmente anche tu dovrai essere presente"

" Capisco" la ragazza rimase un po' interdetta, perchè tanta segretezza? Forse il Kazekage non era poi così convinto della sua scelta...

"Ah! Hinata, stavo per dimenticare di dirti che devi recarti dagli Shinobi di guardia alla torre che ti mostreranno come utilizzare il passaggio "concluse sicura di non aver tralasciato nulla o più che altro sicura di voler fare una pausa e bere un po' del sakè che aveva nel primo cassetto della scrivania, prima che Shizune lo butti via.

Hinata capì di non essere desiderata e uscì avviandosi verso il piano terra per chiedere algli shinobi di guardia di mostrarle il passaggio.

I due shinobi, che erano già stati informati dell'arrivo della giovane Hyuga, le spiegarono come utilizzare il passaggio secondario che dalle mura portava alla torre e in particolare nell'ala in cui erano stati preaprati per il Kazekage.

Bastarono pochi minuti per completarte i preparativi e a Hinata non rimaneva che tornare a casa ed attendere, poichè non voleva rischiare di incontrare nessuno, in quanto si sentiva morire ogni volta che nascondeva la verità ad uno dei suoi amici, ma non si sentiva neanche pronta per affrontare l'argomento, del resto mancavano poche ore e tutto nel bene o nel male, sarebbe stato più chiaro.

L'attesa fu snervante e infruttuosa visto che la ragazza non ebbe cuore di uscire dalla sua stanza.

Mancavano meno di 30 minuti alla orario indicato, anche se avrebbe dovuto comunque aspettare per un ora ,non voleva arrivare in ritardo e soprattutto voleva allontanarsi il più possibile dal villaggio poichè non voleva mostrarsi a nessuno, era come se tutti i suoi sforzi compiuti fino a quel momento fossero stati cancellati senza remore, era ritornata ad essere la piccola ragazzina timorosa e inadeguata di sempre e questo non poteva sopportarlo.

Sapeva benissimo che in realtà non era così, che il suo comportamento era causato dal particolare corso degli eventi.

Una volta arrivata nel bosco, nei pressi del ponte aprì il suo zaino e si addentrò nella foresta per cambiarsi. L'idea di doversi spogliare tra gli alti alberi di Konoha le sembrava ogni minuto passato un'idiozia sempre più grande; il motivo non era il suo sviluppato pudore, visto che da un paio di anni era solita allenarsi presso una fonte, liberandosi dei suoi indumenti per affinare i suoi movimenti.

Tutto perchè non voleva mostrarsi con quelle vesti, non voleva far sapere a nessuno che dopo essere riuscita a superare il livello di "Jonin" e che grazie alle sue peculiari caratteristiche e al profondo studio delle tecniche mediche era riuscita a diventare un membro della squadra Ambu di supporto, della quale fanno parte i terzi elmententi fondamentali, i ninja medici con peculiari tecniche di attacco.

Non aveva rivelato a nessuno la sua intenzione, voleva solanto riuscire a dimostrare il suo reale valore ma poichè era arrivata notizia dell'alleanza la sua divisa Ambu non era mai stata utilizzata; infatti il giorno in cui seppe del matrimonio, Hinata era andata a ricevere le informazioni per la sua prima missione Ambu.

Le sembrava quasi una beffa, dover utilizzare la sua divisa per la prima e forse ultima volta per accogliere il suo futuro consorte, ma lei voleva mostrarsi forte e non avrebbe passivamente accettato tutto questo.

Dopo essersi cambiata, aver raccolto i lunghi capelli in una coda alta corvina con striature blu , pur lasciando liberi due ciuffi laterali ed essersi messa la maschera tutto era pronto.

Non rimaneva che aspettare.

I minuti sembrarono anni e la giovane Hyuga fremeva, ma il suo fremito non era per l'arrivo dello straniero che l'avrebbe allontanata dalla sua prigione , bensì per l'uomo che l'avrebbe trasformata in un paradiso e avrebbe abbattuto le mura che la impriggionavano da sempre.

La temperatura si era incredibilmente abbassata e una leggera pioggia aveva iniziato a picchettare sulle assi del ponte.

I'm standing on a bridge  
>I'm waiting in the dark<br>I thought that you'd be here by now

...Ma in realtà più i minuti passavano più le speranza di Hinata si affievolivano.

*****Naruto dove sei? *

There's nothing but the rain  
>No footsteps on the ground<br>I'm listening but there's no sound

*perchè, perchè non vieni? *

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<br>It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<p>

Il rumore di passi il lontananza fece sobbalzare la ragazza visto che provenivano dalla direzione opposta a quella dell'arrivo del Kazekage.

Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

La sagoma diventava con ogni passo più vicina e Hinata non riusciva a fissarla per paura di rimanere delusa e ferita.

I'm looking for a place  
>I'm searching for a face<br>Is anybody here I know

No, non poteva credere ai suoi occhi, quei passi appartenevano a Shikamaru-san, in un secondo le sue speranze si frantumarono in un milione i pezzi.

Il ragazzo stentò a riconoscerla, del resto nessuno sapeva che Hinata Hyuga aveva raggiunto il rango di Ambu.

"Hyuga-san, Tsunade-sama mi ha chiesto di accompagnarti un questa missione di scorta, a quanto pare siamo compagni di sventure" disse il giovane Nara con un sorriso appena accennato.

Non poteva immaginare minimante quanto la sua affermazione fosse vera.

"Posso chiederti perchè sei qui?" Hinata riuscì a mantenere la calma del resto non era tutto perduto, non ancora.

'Cause nothing's going right  
>And everything's a mess<br>And no one likes to be alone

" Io e Temari-san ci frequentiamo da molto tempo e l'Hokage è venuto a sapere della nostra relazione , poichè anche tu e Gaara-sama siete prossimi alle nozze ha preferito farmi parteciapare a questa missione per rendere il tutto ufficiale." Shikamaru sapeva di essere stato troppo diretto ad aver messo sullo stesso piano la sua relazione con quella che a onor del vero era un patto tra nazioni, ma voleva sapere se la ragazza avesse acconsentito o fosse una semplice vittima della casata Hyuga.

"Capisco" fu tutto ciò che riuscì a proferire, in realta nelle sua mente cercava di giustificare il ritardo della sua salvezza.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<p>

"e così è questa la tua decisione" le tristi parole sfuggirono dalla bocca della ragazza come un sospiro, un fioco respiro smorzato.

"Uh?" Shikamaru non era riuscito a sentire quel mormorio ma era curioso di sapere cosa pensava la ragazza.

"Nulla" disse Hinata abbassando la maschera anbu sul volto " Il Kazekage è arrivato.." continuò indicando oltre il ponte.

La maschera non gli avrebbe permesso di riconoscerla, ma soprattutto non le avrebbe permesso di vedere le sue lacrime, aiutata dalla pioggia cerco di sfogarsi senza singhiozzare, nessuno doveva rendersi conto del suo dolore.

Doveva dimostare la sua forza d'animo, ma più ripeteva quelle parole più tutto sembrava inutile.

It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

Poi lo vide, si trovava all'inizio del ponte e non poteva fare altro che guardarlo.

Voleva odiarlo, voleva maledirlo, per colpa sua lei avrebbe perso tutto...

Ma non ci riuscì, lui di certo non poteva vedere il suo volto ma la stava comunque guardando dritto negli occhi, quegli occhi tanto diversi da come li rimembrava, di un colore indefinito che ricordava le onde del mare in tempesta e per la prima volta non era lo sguardo asettico della sua infanzia, il suo sguardo, il suo volto, esprimevano calma e allo stesso tempo un'incredibile forza.

Ma il sentimento che più di tutti era possibile leggere nei suoi occhi era il medesimo che aveva sempre accompagnato la ragazza soltanto con un certo grado di decisione in più.

Non poteva odiarlo, del resto lui era vittima quanto lei degli schemi politici e dopo aver lottato tanto era stato costretto a sposare lo scarto degli Hyuga, anche se da molto tempo nessuno la chiamava più così.

Oh why is everything so confusing  
>Maybe I'm just out of my mind<br>Yea yea yea

Per un momento fu lacerata dal dubbio, o forse il suo sguardo era troppo intenso da sostenere, ma la totale assenza di biasimo le fece battere il cuore, si senti strana e meno angosciata, si stava forse cullando del fatto che il suo futuro consonsorte non la ritenesse un'inetta, ma poteva bastare questo a compensare l'assenza di amore.

Si sarebbe dovuta accontentare del possibile rispetto guadagnato con il tempo...

E all'improvviso allontanarsi del villaggio anche se non per sempre le sembrò una buona idea, seguire gli ordini di suo padre calpestando il suo amor proprio l'avrebbe forse resa una degna figlia? , H'inata ne dubitava fortemente ma se lui le stava dando una possibilità per strappare queste catene, visto che ormai ogni speranza d'amore si era per sempre assopita, il desiderio di cessare questo legame l'avrebbe spinta ad accettare...

It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

*Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Kurenai-sensei, Neji-niisan, Hanbi-chan, Naruto-kun e tutti gli altri, mi dispiace moltissimo, ma se in questo villaggio non c'è spazio per me, mi creerò un posto nella mia nuova dimora...con la speranza di potervi rivedere... *

Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

Ormai il Kazekage era a un metro di distanza ma lei non aveva più alcun timore, aveva preso la sua decisione.

Si sfilò la maschera dal volto non interrompendo il contatto visivo che li univa, le sembrò di avvertire per un solo istante un sentore di sorpresa negli occhi dell' ragazzo, da cui si riprese subito.

"Buona sera Kazekage della Terra del vento buona sera anche a voi, Temari-san e Kankuro-san"in quelle semplici parole si nascondeva tutta la sua decisione e Gaara riuscì a percepirla.

Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>I'm with you...<p>

I tre fratelli ricambiarono il saluto e in particolare Temari si avvicinò a Shikamaru sulla via del ritorno.

Ad un certo punto Gaara si fermo e Hinata con lui.

"Suppongo voi siate Hinata Hyuga" disse il ragazzo le Hinata riucì solo ad annuire, non fidandosi della propria voce.

" Siete molto diversa da come vi ricordavo, ma questo non importa voglio solo chiedervi, siete stata costretta ad acconsentire?"

L'interessamento del Kazekage sorprese la ragazza che raccogliendo i suoi pensieri disse:

"Non sono che un esule nella mia terra e le mie decisioni non hanno alcun valore, ma sono pronta ad autare il mio popolo anche se devo sacrificare me stessa" in fine non era giusto che a causa della sua famiglia il caro prezzo di una guerra senza alleati si abbattesse su Konoha.

Gaara non potè fare altro che annuire e i due si avviarono verso il villaggio.

Fine?

Una caramella per ogni Review3


End file.
